La Curiosidad Mató al Gato, y desmayó a Romano
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Porque hay cosas que Romano no debería preguntar... "¿Spamano? ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Un vídeo de enfermedades infecciosas?"


Esto es algo que escribí ayer a la noche entre las 2 y as 3 de la mañana, pero lo tenía en mi cabeza desde hace un rato xD Está inspirado en una imagen que vi por ahí (que no puedo decir de quién es porque realmente no lo sé :/ yo la vi en una página española de carteles que desmotivan (? ), ¡No sé si alguien ya haya escrito algo así! xD yo aclaro que me basé en la imagen, el resto de la historia es mía, y los personajes t̶a̶m̶b̶i̶é̶n̶ Hidekaz Himaruya (que nadie asegura que no sea yo e_é -peronolosoyu_u-). Eeen Fin! :D ¡Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo!

* * *

No sabía qué hora era y realmente, poco me interesaba. Quería seguir durmiendo y continuar el sueño que estaba teniendo, y es que ¡uno no sueña que gobierna todo el mundo sentado en un tomate gigante todos los días! Con macho patatas vestidos de bufones y un español con trasero que está para...

Mierda, olviden eso último. Lo dije por culpa del sueño, ¡no piensen otra cosa, maldición!

C-Como sea. Más allá del sueño, también tengo hambre, y no sé qué hora sea, pero planeo bajar a la cocina, pedirle al estúpido de mi hermano menor que cocine algo de pasta (que, diablos, será estúpido pero cocina como los dioses, ¡cosa que tampoco pienso admitir en voz alta!), ¡y también quiero un puto tomate, mierda!

Bajé las escaleras de casa con lentitud y aburrimiento, no era el estúpido de Veneciano como para entrar a la cocina dando saltitos y repartiendo "_ve~s" _por todos lados.

–Oe, Veneciano -lo llamé, entrando a la cocina y yendo directamente al refrigerador para tomar algo de agua-. Prepara algo de pasta, me muero de hambre -destapé la botella, tomando el agua desde ella, ¡¿Quién diablos necesita un puto vaso?!

El muy bastardo no me respondió. Guardé la botella de agua en su lugar y me volteé para asegurarme de que el idiota sí estuviese allí y yo no hubiese sentido la presencia de otra cosa, como un fantasma por ejemplo, o el idiota de España, que se metía a mi casa como si fuese suya.

Pero no, el pendejo ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa ovalada, con sus ojos fijos en la computadora portátil. Estaba algo... rojo, y salía... ¿sangre de su nariz?

–...O-Oye... idiota, ¿estás bien? -y el bastardo seguía sin responder, ¡¿qué diablos miraba que no podía prestarme atención?!- ¡¿Qué diablos miras, maldición?!

Levantó la mirada, sorprendiéndose de mi presencia, y moviendo la computadora para que la pantalla quede menos a mi vista... ¿qué estaba escondiendo?

–¡Her-Hermano! Des...Despertaste... -¿qué clase de saludo era ese? Me fui acercando lentamente hacia él, y al notarlo, él se puso de pie-. ¡V-Voy a hacer el almuerzo! ¡Cocinaré pasta, deliciosa pasta! ¿Quieres pasta, hermano? ¡Amo la pasta!

–¿Qué estabas mirando, Veneciano? -pregunté sin dar rodeos, mirándolo entre curioso, molesto y tal vez algo, un poquito, MUY poquito preocupado.

–¡NADA! -gritó algo agudo, cerrando la pantalla de la portátil, ¿qué le pasa a ese idiota?

–Veneciano...

–¡Voy a hacer pasta! ¿Por qué no vas a ver televisión? ¡Te aviso cuándo esté! -rió nervioso... No habían "ve~s" ni "hera hera" ni ninguna de sus otras estupideces...

Aunque, bueno, no era realmente algo por lo que yo debería preocuparme. Él es un idiota, no importa la idiotez que haya visto, si se traumatizó que el macho patatas se haga cargo, ¡yo no tengo por qué cuidar a un bebé, maldición!

...Pero, mierda, siento la necesidad de insistir, ¡y no porque me preocupe su actitud! ¡Es sólo que no me gusta que intenten esconderme cosas!

–Veneciano, si no me dices qué es lo que estás viendo, comenzaré a cocinar yo -de acuerdo, no soy bueno para amenazarlo a él, ¡es familia! Uno no amenaza a la familia... o no siempre, al menos. Y ¿es idea mía, o se puso aún más rojo?- Y le diré al Macho Patatas que no vuelva a ser tu amigo... Puedo pedirle algunos scones a Inglaterra y obligarte a comerlos... O llamar a España y...

–¡NO! -volvió a gritar, agitando la cabeza-. ¡No, no llames a España!... Tengo que llamar a Japón y Hungría antes -murmuró, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, yendo en busca del teléfono, ¿por qué debería llamarlos?

–¡¿Qué diablos estabas viendo?! -le arrebaté el teléfono ni bien lo tomó. Estaba perdiendo mi paciencia, y él lo notó. Por unos pocos segundos miró mis ojos, para luego desviar la mirada...

–U-Un Spamano... -murmuró. ¿Spamano? ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Un vídeo de enfermedades infecciosas?- R-18... -¿Y eso? ¿el nombre científico de la enfermedad?- J-Japón me mandó el link y... yo... ¡Lo siento, hermano!

¿Por qué me pide perdón? ¿Por ver vídeos asquerosos? ¡Veneciano sí que es un idiota! Además, ¿por qué anda todo sonrojado? ¿es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?... ¿La habrá...?

–V-Veneciano, ¿acaso te enfermaste de... eso?

–_¿Ve~? _-el muy tonto me miró confundido.

–T-Tú sabes, tienes... ¿Spamano?

–... -siguió mirándome sin entender, con sus ojos abiertos y la cabeza ladeada, aún con la sangre saliendo de su nariz, aunque creo que ya estaba seca. Antes de que pudiera gritarle, él entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió algo extraño-. ¡Me bajé varios doujinshis en realidad! Y tengo muchos fanfictions abiertos, uno en el que tu intentabas cocinar y terminaban en... la mesa... Y hay un doujin que me mandó Hungría que es... bueno... ella lo llama CHAN, España-niichan es conquistador y tu eras pequeñito... -Ajá... ahora sí no entiendo.

¿Qué tiene que ver España con...?

...Esperen...

_Spamano... Spain + Romano... _

_R-18... Mierda._

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

–...¿Hermano?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... ¡Estúpido España! ¡Bastardo de mierda! ¡Seguro todo esto fue uno de sus retorcidos planes! ¡O el idiota de Francia, ese maldito pervertido que quería ver porno entre...!

¡MIERDA!

No. No, no, no, no, no, ¡¿en ese vídeo yo hago... y España hace...?! ¡Dios, están todos enfermos!

–Hermano... ¿estás bien? Parece que vas a explotar, vee~

Y ¡¿Él conquistador y yo un niño?! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por sus cabezas?! ¡Yo sabía que no se podía confiar en Japón con todos sus estúpidos dibujitos homosexuales, ni en el idiota del macho patatas con su sadomasoquismo, seguramente él también tuvo que ver con eso! Y... Y Veneciano lo vio, y seguramente ya todos lo vieron y... Oh... diablos...

–¡Hermano!

**····**

–¿Um? ¿ita-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llamas? -preguntó una voz con acento español al otro lado de la línea, mientras el castaño de ojos marrones claros, sentado en el suelo y con el teléfono en mano, abanicaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano.

–Vee~ ¿España-niichan? Es mi hermano...

–¿Qué pasó con Romano? -ahora la voz del español sonaba más preocupada y alterada, por lo que el italiano intentó que su voz sonase más tranquila.

–¡N-Nada grave! _Vee_~... Sólo le conté sobre un doujinshi Spamano que me mandó Hungría, sobre ti en tus épocas de conquistador y él siendo pequeño... y se desmayó, parecía un tomate a punto de explotar, _vee~ _-explicó resumidamente-. Aún no logro despertarlo...

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. Italia Veneciano sonreía tontamente, mientras que del otro lado, España sonreía de forma extraña... Una forma que sólo Romano conocía.

–¡Oh, Ita-chan! ¡Ya voy para allá! -avisó con rapidez, demasiado emocionado, con sus manos temblando y la baba escapando de su boca- ¡Tienes que mostrarme ese doujin! -chilló, cortando la llamada rápidamente, dejando al pobre Veneciano más descolocado que cuando comenzó a leer el primer fanfic...

–...¿_Vee_?


End file.
